Waste containers, such as for trash, recycling, or organic waste (compost), etc., often attract the interest of animals, such as rodents, dogs, raccoons, etc. Many containers include lids that latch, but some animals can pry under the lid and force the container open.
For areas where the collection trucks include cart lifters, the containers might become damaged if they are lifted and dumped while latched.